1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to self-defense devices for use by joggers, walkers, bicyclists, etc. for protection against attacks from uncontrolled animals as well as an exercise device when not in use as a defensive device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises canes, sticks, ropes, etc. used to strike at attacking animals.
There are toy devices which resemble this invention but could not be used as self-defense devices as in this invention. Representative of these toy devices are the patents listed below and copies are attached for the record:
______________________________________ Arzola 4,033,069 Melody Bird Instrument King 3,316,671 Whirling Sound-Making Toy Steiner 3,046,692 Whirling Toy Carson 1,800,778 Toy Hawk 157,095 Toys ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,069 is a device for simulating melodious sounds of tropical birds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,671 is a whirling sound-making toy device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,692 describes a whirling whistle toy as does U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,800,778 and 157,095.